


Insomnia

by i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative/pseuds/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative





	

He sighed staring up at the ceiling in his room. Another night. More insomnia. The Medic crawled out of bed carefully trying not to wake the sleeping man beside him. He silently put on a shirt, socks, tie, belt and trousers deciding his best guess was to walk about for a bit. He kissed the Heavy on the forehead softly hoping he wouldn’t miss his absence from the bed. 

 

He walked into the rec room switching on the light. He heard murmuring and noticed Sniper lying sound asleep at the table. He sighed giving him a shake. 

 

“Herr Sniper? Wake up.” 

 

Sniper groaned lifting his head putting his hat on crooked. “What’s up Doc? Is it morning already?” 

 

“No you feel asleep at the table again. At least sleep on the sofa? You’ll have a sore neck sleeping there all night.” 

 

“What are you doing awake anyways Doc? Usually Engies the one who wakes me” 

 

“Engineer?” 

 

“Yeah, he’s an insomniac, actually really surprised he hasn’t shown up yet.” 

 

“Well get some sleep Herr Sniper, its past midnight. “ 

 

“G’night mate.” 

 

“Guten nacht.” 

 

Sniper got up pulling a blanket around himself on the sofa. The Medic left the room, switching off the light. He walked silently towards the Soldiers room knowing that’s where he would find Engineer. He eased open the door slightly moving the shovel from the crack knowing the soldiers defence tactics. 

 

“Engineer? Are you awake?” 

 

“Yeah. Is that you Doc? Hold up I’ll be out in a moment.” Replied a hushed voice. 

 

The Doctor stood outside the door and smiled brightly at the engineer when he stepped out of the room. 

 

“Howdy! Somethings gotta be bugging you to have you up this late Doc, so what’s up?” 

 

“Ah you see Herr Engineer, I couldn't sleep and Sniper says that you would be up so I thought maybe we could do a few experiments or something?” 

 

The Engineer grinned patting the medic on the shoulder. 

 

“Well as it turns out I’ve found a way to improve your medi-gun if you’d be interested in helping me out.” 

 

The blackboard in Engie’s room was covered in notes and sums. Medic was standing infront of it doing another calculation as engineer kept peeking up and adjusting dials according to the diagrams. He heard a soft yawn looking up at the doctor smiling. The Medic finished the sum picking up his beer from the desk. He sat cross legged on the ground infront of the desk. The Engineer picked up his beer and a blanket sitting down beside the Medic wrapping the blanket around both their shoulders smiling at him. 

 

“Danke Herr Engineer.” Yawned the doctor sleepily. 

 

“No problem partner.” 

 

 

Heavy woke the next morning softly turning over in the bed to give the other man a morning kiss. His eyes widened in shock feeling the cold blanket. By the feeling Medic had not been there all morning. He got out of bed quickly getting dressed heading to the infirmary. The Doctor wasn’t there. He walked into a frustrated looking soldier outside. 

 

“Son have you seen Engie?” Barked the American. 

 

“Nyet. Have you seen Doktor?” 

 

“Negatory! Let’s keep looking private!” 

 

The pair searched the base getting worried. 

 

“Did you check Engineers workshop?” 

 

“No sir! That is our last resort!” 

 

The two walked quickly to the other side of the base. The door to Engineers workshop was opened a crack. The pair looked in noticing the medi-gun lying on the desk. 

 

“Doktor? Are you in here?” 

 

There was a faint murmur. The pair stepped into the workshop and around the desk. Lying curled up in a bundle was the Medic and the Engineer sleeping beside him. Soldier looked at Heavy and laughed softly scooping up the engineer. Heavy grinned lifting the Doctor holding him softly. 

 

“Thanks soldier.” Murmured the American softly saluting. 

 

“Da, anytime.” Replied the Russian walking carefully back to his room. 

 

Soldier pushed the door to his own room open carefully with his back laying the Engineer down on the mattress. He tucked him up carefully placing the hard hat and goggles on the desk then kissed him softly on the head. He decided to go do a few laps with the Scout. 

 

 

Heavy lay the sleeping Medic on the bed building up a nest of blankets around him. He lay down beside him taking the glasses off. He watched the Doctors soft breathing lovingly. The Doctor must have been up late to be sleeping this deep. Heavy kissed his forehead smiling at the Medic who snuggled up to the Russian softly. He fell asleep stroking the Germans soft hair.


End file.
